Study Halls, Oreo Cults, and Louder Yelling Matches
by Ju5t An0th3r H3d63h06
Summary: "...Ponte, do you remember the yelling match in the library yesterday? We are here to spy on the aftermath." "Any reason why?" "Rhythmi runs the betting pool." —the aftermath of Finals, Oreos, and Yelling Matches. spying, chemistry (the subject), and oreos abound. and, of course, there is yelling in the library. vatonageshippy, measure friendly. {for christi1212}


**A/N: christi1212, this is all yours. I am the worst person in existence for not writing your request first. Feel free to yell/glare/say lots of bad words in your review. I probably deserve it. T^T**

**OH MY GOD. OKAY. PEOPLE ARE READING MY STORIES. This is crazy. There are twenty-freaking-five favs on The First Time They Meet. _When did this happen?! _O_o Thank you all a Giratina-ton for the mass influx of stuff flooding my inbox!**

**Special thanks to ITIP for introducing me to The Guardians of Childhood, N-rie and Maka-chi for letting me type fanfics in the comp lab instead of making me do work, and A for telling me I should write more. :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, Hugh and Rosa would make cameo appearances in the show.**

* * *

~Study Halls, Oreo Cults, and Louder Yelling Matches ~

* * *

"Two bucks."

"Five."

"Seven."

"Ten."

"Desserts for next week."

"That bet is invalid, Rhythmi. We're graduating next week."

"Your bet is invalid."

"How?"

"You don't have ten bucks."

"How would you know?"

"Because you're always broke, Isaac."

"And you would never give up your desserts. That makes us even."

"Would you two please stop flirting? Some of us are attempting to study!"

"Shut up, Ponte!"

"Why are you guys hiding in the stacks, anyway? You should be studying too. Our last exam is Chemistry."

"..."

"..."

"...Oh, I forgot who I was talking to. The boy genius and the girl who single-handedly tutored half of the class."

"That doesn't mean we automatically don't have to study, Ponte. Well, maybe Isaac..."

"I studied last night, just in case. I would have regretted missing this."

"Missing what?"

"Well...Ponte, do you remember the yelling match in the library yesterday?"

"Oh, the Terrible Two's Temper Tantrum of Terror?"

"...Wow, nice alliteration!"

"Thanks. It's a gift."

"ANYWAY. We are here to spy on the aftermath."

"Any reason why?"

"Rhythmi runs the betting pool."

"I should've known."

"Shut up, Conflicted Marshmallow Boy."

"...I really hate you sometimes, Rhythmi."

"See Mr. Kincaid? Get in line right behind him."

"Actually, Rhythmi, I _do _see Mr. Kincaid."

"Oh, _sh-_"

"Relocate! Now!"

* * *

"..."

"Okay, Kincaid-proof bookshelf acquired. Now what?"

"Now we wait. Pretend to study. Take out something chemistry related."

"How did I get Shanghaied into this?"

"Circumstance. Now be quiet and take this pencil."

"Why do you look so guilty, Ponte?"

"I can't decide whether I should consider this an invasion of privacy or be bringing a lawn chair and some popcorn."

"Story of my life. You get used to it when you hang out with Rhyth, though."

"How about I decide for you? Want an Oreo?"

"Why is everyone in this school so obsessed with Oreos? Rhythmi, do tell, are you in some kind of an Oreo cult?"

"EAT THE OREO, PONTE."

"I'm eating the Oreo, Rhythmi."

"Would you like an Oreo, Isaac?"

"No thank you, Rhythmi. I already have some."

"See? Isaac is being polite! Why can't you be polite, too?"

"Maybe because I have chem to study for? Oh, and maybe because I'm not head-over-heels in love with you, that too..."

"SHUT UP, PONTE!"

"Oh, look, both of you are the exact shade of a Tamato Berry. How sickeningly adorable."

"I know where you live, Ponte."

"In the dorm across from yours, Isaac?"

"No. I know where you really live, Mr. Mitonga Island."

"...How did you know I come from Oblivia?"

"I have my ways."

"Hint taken. Shutting up. Also never befriending a hacker again."

"Wow Isaac, that was actually...pretty impressive..."

"Um...thank you."

"Flir-ting."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I just coughed. It's dusty. See? Cough, cough-"

"Shhh! Here they come!"

* * *

"Hey, Kate?"

"Yeah, Keith?"

"What's the answer to number 7?"

"Ionic bonding."

"...What about number 8?"

"...Did you do any of this on your own?"

"Of course I did! I'll have you know, I take the final exams very seriously-"

"The problems we did in class don't count, Keith."

"...Oh. Then, um, none of it, I guess."

"...Here, just take this. I'm studying from the textbook anyway."

"Thanks, Kate."

"No problem."

"..."

"..."

"This is awkward."

"Yes. Stiflingly so. Now shut up and study."

"...Are you okay, Kate? You look tired."

"Unlike you, I didn't fall asleep in homeroom."

"But it's not like we had any particularly hard finals yesterday. It was just study hall."

"...That's why."

"Huh?"

"YESTERDAY IS WHY I'M AWAKE, OKAY?! I DIDN'T SLEEP AT ALL LAST NIGHT!"

"OH, YEAH? WELL, HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL? I ACCIDENTALLY CONFESSED TO MY BEST FRIEND AND NOW EVERYTHING IS AWKWARD!"

* * *

"Is this...normal?"

"What, the yelling? Oh, they're just getting started."

"Yep. This should be fun. Just hope Kincaid doesn't come by and break it up..."

* * *

"WELL, IT'S THE SAME HERE! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET A DECENT SLEEP AT NIGHT, LET ALONE STUDY, WHEN I YELLED IN THE MIDDLE OF A LIBRARY THAT I LIKE YOU? THAT'S EMBARRASSING!"

"OH, REALLY? I'M EMBARRASSING TO YOU, KATE?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"WELL, WHAT DID YOU MEAN?!"

"I MEANT THAT MAYBE I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO KNOW I LIKED YOU, BECAUSE NOW I CAN'T EVEN LOOK YOU IN THE EYE WITHOUT FEELING AWKWARD, PLUS WE'RE BOTH THE LAUGHING STOCKS OF THE SCHOOL, AND THAT BOOKSHELF HAS BEEN WATCHING US FOR THE PAST FIVE MINUTES-mmph!"

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Well, that was unexpected."

"Hell yeah~! A lot of people have to pay up tonight, that's for sure! I'm gonna be rich!"

"You're splitting that, right, Rhythmi?"

"Not with you, Mr. Comic Relief."

"Eh, it was worth a shot."

"Nice try, Ponte. Half of the cash is mine, since I was the only other one in Ranger School to bet on Rhythmi's outcome."

"She predicted _that_?"

"To the letter."

"Huh. Go figure. Good call, Rhythmi."

"Thanks. It's a gift."

"Did you just steal my phrase?"

"Psh, noooo. What are you talking about?"

* * *

"...Feeling any better, Kate?"

"Um. Yeah. I guess I am."

"KATE HITOMI AND KEITH DAZZLE, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU THAT THIS IS A LIBRARY?! PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, NOW!"

* * *

"Woah. Déjà vu much?"

"Tell me about it. Didn't he tell them off for yelling last time?"

"While yelling _himself_? Isn't that kind of backwards?"

"Thank Arceus, another one who gets the irony. I could hug you."

"But you won't, because you like Isaac."

"Will you SHUT UP?!"

"Tsk, yelling in the library? Rhythmi? The Terrible Two must be rubbing off on you."

"Fine. Be that way. I'm not helping you with Chemistry."

"Wait! No! Rhythmi, I didn't mean it!"

"I'm kidding. That's not what friends do. Besides, I need the extra studying."

"I'll help you out too. I need the practice as well."

"Thanks! You two are the best!"

"...So, who wants an Oreo?"

"Oreo cult-ist."

"Yep. I'm part of an elite Oreo cult who follows the twin derivatives of Cookie and Cream. Happy?"

"Strangely enough, I am."

"Just be quiet and study."

* * *

-fin-


End file.
